Conventional manufacturing lines for manufacturing absorbent articles, such as disposable diapers, perform various processes, such as appropriate processing on a workpiece such as a nonwoven fabric, discharge of hot-melt adhesives, and adhering of other components, while conveying the workpiece in a conveying direction, to thereby fabricate the absorbent articles (see Patent Literature 1).